Wet dreams are made of these
by Ewilan94
Summary: Eames et Arthur sont captifs, possiblement dans un rêve. Ainsi coincés, sans bruit ni lumière, ces deux hommes tenteront de gérer la situation à chacun leur façon. Slash HxH


**Commentaires de l'auteure: J'ai publié cette histoire pour le "Merry Month of May", un défi d'une histoire par jour relevant de la masturbation. C'est du HxH, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.**

_Nom/ Prompt _: **Wet dreams are made of it**

_Fandom: Inception_

_Avertissements_: Masturbation, relations sexuelles homosexuelles, violence et langage cru.

Nous sommes actuellement captifs, dans une sorte de cellule de prison humide et froide. Nous, puisque je ne suis pas seul, Eames aussi est là, je l'entends respirer, essoufflé, depuis que je me suis réveillé.

-Eames, c'est toi j'espère?

Je le sens sursauter, de son coté de la pièce. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu jusqu'ici, trop préoccupé à tenter de s'échapper.

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu sais où on est?

Je réfléchis, cherche dans ma mémoire si nous avons été capturés et si oui, où nous sommes, mais rien ne vient.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là?

-Une heure, peut-être moins, je n'ai pas fait le compte du temps.

Un long moment passe où nous sommes tous les deux accotés au bas du mur, à la recherche d'un son quelconque permettant d'identifier le lieu où nous sommes.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un jeu de cartes et une lumière! Dit Eames, accompagnant sa plainte d'un coup dans un mur.

-Pour ma part, je discuterais bien…Répondis-je.

J'entendis alors un soupir indiquant que mon opinion n'est pas secondée. Je retournai donc à mes songes.

Je m'éveillais, pour une deuxième fois, toujours dans l'horrible cellule où j'étais prisonnier, accompagné d'Eames. Mécontent de ne pas avoir quelque chose à faire, j'ouvris la bouche et m'amusa aux dépends de mon compagnon de cellule.

-Hey! Finalement, as-tu reçus ton jeu de cartes?

Le silence se fit alors. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'un bruit régnait dans la cellule.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps? Dit-il, la voix enrouée.

Je me levai d'un seul bond, dégouté par ce dont j'avais été témoin auditif.

-Eames…! Dis-je, sur le point de m'énerver.

-Arthur! Arrête-moi cette comédie! Réfléchis un peu. Que pouvons-nous faire sauf attendre? Si je ne fais rien, je vais devenir fou!

-Et alors? Je t'ai proposé de discuter mais tu ne voulais rien savoir! Dis-je en me rapprochant de l'origine de la voix.

En m'entendant me lever, il sauta sur ses pieds et j'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair se refermer rapidement. Je l'attrapai par le col et fermai mon autre poing, prêt à cogner. Je ne fis rien, puisque je fus surpris par une attaque surprise de mon compagnon de cellule. Je sentis sa main glisser sur mon visage, pour atterrir sur mon cou puis passer à ma nuque. Il tira non seulement ma tête mais mon corps en entier vers lui, et se mis à m'embrasser. Je ne fis rien sur le coup, mais la surprise passée, je lui assenais un coup qui le fit reculer au point de se cogner la tête sur le mur.

-T'es con ou quoi, Eames?

-T'es plus brillant, tu crois, à me défoncer la gueule?

-Je recommence si tu veux!

Je le repris par le col de sa chemise bon marché et le plantai à terre. Je sentis alors son excitation tendre son pantalon, juste en dessous de moi. Je sifflai de surprise, ayant complètement oublié la raison pourquoi je me battais avec Eames. Je l'entendis rire, ce qui m'enragea de plus belle. Je portai un autre coup, à sa poitrine cette fois. Il souffla un peu puis se remis à rire.

-C'est ce que j'appelle du divertissement de qualité! Ha ha ha!

Il m'agrippa et me rapprocha de son visage pour un autre baiser. Sous moi, je sentis son abdomen bouger et se frotter contre mon pantalon. Je frissonnai au contact.

-Allez, laisse-toi aller, Arthy…Dit-il avant que je l'atteigne de mon poing, encore une fois.

-Ta gueule.

Sur ces paroles, je plongeai vers sa bouche et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pressement, je déboutonnai son pantalon et me mis à masser son membre tendu sous son caleçon. Eames rit de nouveau, tout en soufflant quelques fois sous mes caresses.

C'est alors que j'entendis un son. Il me semblait que c'était une harmonie de percussions.

-Merde! Sorti Eames tout en bondissant sur moi en me faisant chavirer.

Je tombai à terre quand je sentis mes pantalons glisser de mes hanches à mes genoux.

-Eames, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien. Dit-il brusquement alors qu'il m'arrachait mon slip.

Un instant plus tard, je sentis ses lèvres glisser sur moi. Cette surprise m'arracha un soupir. Ses caresses devinrent plus insistante à mesure que le temps passait, jusqu'au moment où je sentis que je ne ferai pas long feu.

-Eames…ah…Eames!

-Alors, Arthur, on a fait de beaux rêves? Dit une voix.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que j'étais dans un hangar, entouré de l'équipe, avec Eames en premier plan. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et certains gloussaient de me voir. Je passai en revue ma tenue et constata que mon pantalon n'avait plus la même forme et que mon slip était collant tout d'un coup. Alors c'était un rêve?

Je me levai, le rouge aux joues et sorti de la pièce. Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte se fermer une seconde fois. Je me retournai et vis Eames, encore tout souriant.

-Ça te fait rire?

-Oui. Ne viens pas me dire que ça ne t'as pas plu?

-…Oui, ça m'a plu.

-Bien.

Je pris la conversation comme close et poursuivi mon chemin quand on m'attrapa la main.

-Hey, il faut finir ce qu'on a commencé. Dit-il en pointant son entre-jambe.

LE End.


End file.
